Chad Beguelin
Chad Beguelin (born September 24, 1969) is an American playwright and four-time Tony Award nominee. He wrote the book for Disney's Aladdin, as well as additional lyrics for the score. He was nominated for Best Original Book and Best Original Score for Aladdin. He is also known for his collaborations with composer Matthew Sklar, having written the lyrics and co-written the book for the Broadway musical The Wedding Singer and the lyrics for the Broadway musical Elf the Musical. Beguelin was nominated for two Tony Awards for his work on The Wedding Singer, as well as a Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Lyrics. Biography Beguelin, a native of Centralia, Illinois, received an MFA from the graduate writing program at New York University's Tisch School of the Arts. Beguelin wrote the book and lyrics for The Rhythm Club which was produced at the Signature Theatre, Arlington, Virginia in 2000 and was nominated for a Helen Hayes Award. He wrote the book and lyrics for Wicked City, which was produced at the American Stage Company and the Mason Street Warehouse, Saugatuck, Michigan, in 2004. He wrote the books for Disney's Aladdin and On the Record. As a screenwriter, Beguelin sold a script to Grammnet Productions and also worked as a staff writer for Disney's live action film department in California. Casey Nicholaw directed and choreographed the stage musical Aladdin which ran at the 5th Avenue Theatre, Seattle, Washington, July 7–31, 2011. The musical uses songs from the 1992 film Aladdin, with a new book by Beguelin and new lyrics by Beguelin and Alan Menken. The musical opened on Broadway on March 20, 2014 at the New Amsterdam Theatre. Beguelin made his Off-Broadway playwrighting debut with Harbor, directed by Mark Lamos, presented by Primary Stages, from August 6, 2013 to September 8, 2013. Harbor had its world premiere at the Westport Country Playhouse, Westport, Connecticut, from August 2012 to September 15, 2012, directed by Mark Lamos. Beguelin and Bob Martin wrote the book for a new musical based on the film Gotta Dance, titled Half Time, with music by Matthew Sklar and lyrics by Nell Benjamin, with additional music by Marvin Hamlisch. Directed and choreographed by Jerry Mitchell, the musical premiered at the Bank of America Theatre in Chicago on December 13, 2015, running through January 17, 2016. It had originally been expected to open on Broadway in the Fall of 2016, but the Broadway premiere has been announced for the Spring of 2017. He wrote the book with Bob Martin and lyrics for a new musical The Prom, with music by Matthew Sklar based on an original concept by Jack Viertel. The musical premiered at the Alliance Theatre, Atlanta, Georgia on August 18, 2016 (previews) directed by Casey Nicholaw. Awards and honors He has received four Tony Award nominations: 2014 Best Book of a Musical and Best Original Score Written for the Theatre for Aladdin; 2006 Best Book of a Musical and Best Original Score for The Wedding Singer. He received three Drama Desk Award nominations: 2014 Outstanding Book of a Musical and Outstanding Lyrics for Aladdin; 2006 Drama Desk Award Outstanding Lyrics for The Wedding Singer. Beguelin has received the Jonathan Larson Performing Arts Foundation Award, the Gilman & Gonzalez-Falla Theatre Foundation Award, and the Edward Kleban Award for Outstanding Lyric Writing. He was named to the Centralia High School Distinguished Alumni Hall of Fame in November 2016. Personal life Beguelin currently lives in Manhattan with his partner Tom and their Yorkshire Terrier Bailey. External links * Chad Beguelin's Homepage * Internet Broadway Database * The Wedding Singer's Homepage * Out Magazine Article * Interview and Rehearsal Video from Broadway.com * Podcast Interview with Stage Door Chicago Category:20th-century American dramatists and playwrights Category:American male screenwriters Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:People from New York City Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:LGBT dramatists and playwrights Category:American male dramatists and playwrights Category:Alan Menken Category:Howard Ashman Category:Tim Rice Category:Chad Beguelin Category:Marvin Hamlisch